Question: Find the degree measure of the least positive angle $\theta$ for which
\[\cos 5^\circ = \sin 25^\circ + \sin \theta.\]
From the given equation,
\begin{align*}
\sin \theta &= \cos 5^\circ - \sin 25^\circ \\
&= \cos 5^\circ - \cos 65^\circ.
\end{align*}By the sum-to-product formula,
\begin{align*}
\cos 5^\circ - \cos 65^\circ &= -2 \sin 35^\circ \sin (-30^\circ) \\
&= \sin 35^\circ.
\end{align*}Thus, the smallest such $\theta$ is $\boxed{35^\circ}.$